The present invention relates to a method of creating multiple terminals on monolithic chip components including transformers, inductors, or any other electronic thick film component. Monolithic components exist in the prior art, but there is a need for such components having multiple terminals which can be easily manufactured in large quantities, and which provide an improved reliability in operation. Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved monolithic chip component and method for making the same.
A further object of the present invention is a provision of an improved monolithic chip component having a plurality of terminals.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved monolithic multi-terminal chip component which can be manufactured in large quantities on a single sheet of material, later to be cut apart into individual components.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved monolithic multi-terminal chip component and method for making the same which is simple in construction, easy to manufacture, and efficient and reliable in operation.